Net Natasha!
by SnowofWinterWhite
Summary: her blood was dripping from her waist. the snow around her red. she wanted to forget him because he hated her or she thought? he runs after her. Both characters POV and normal pov. Im sorry for grammar and please don't hate me! T for blood.


Net

I don't own hetalia!

sorry if any characters are going OOc in this!

Belarus pov:

The snow is white... My blood is red...

I'm soaking the snow. Every time I blink the area around me is redder and redder.

It hurts...

The sky is gray... The air is cold...

Snowflakes. I love snowflakes.

They are beautiful and perfect... Crisp and delicate. All falling to the ground becoming one with all the rest, making the white blankets larger. Becoming one... But I'm soaking the snow. In the most hateful red.

I have to get of 'brothers' property...

It can't look like this.

I won't cry... I'm too cold.

Big brother... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. It will be alright if I leave you. Then nobody will be In the way of your plans.

I will do my best to forget about you.

Yet... It hurts.

Not the wound I stabbed in my waist just now. But that you never looked at me like a sister. Even though I'm not... and perhaps I wished to be something more to you.

Big brother... I made you some cookies. Their at the table, next to sunflowers I found you from all across the world. I had myself go there. They were beautiful there. All perky and happy looking.

I hope you don't mind if I put some periwinkle flowers in the bouquet either... It's my nations flower after all. There's a field of them in my backyard. I water them everyday and talk to them. It seems like they understand me... I put your favorite vodka right beside there too. I hope you will enjoy it.

Right now it hurts though. It hurts!

Everything hurts! Even the snowflakes which sometimes land on the wound.

I wish that I could be with you at least once! I wish you could see the real me! Why am I so different? It's getting blurry... My hands are stiff...

I can't write anymore... My eyes are tired but I wanted to tell you-

Belarus dropped her pencil and leathered book.

Her eyes closed and the knife she had stabbed into herself started hurting even more.

Drifting the consciousness was about to leave.

Russia's Pov:

Im running. As fast as my legs can take me.

Bursting open my front door.

I shouldn't have said such harsh things to her.

But why do I feel this way? I know I screamed at her hateful words, but is this guilt? I should have thought before I shouted it.

' get away from me natalia! I don't love you! Your a nuisance! Stop bothering me and go somewhere else! As a matter of fact I don't like you!'

That was a lie.

I did like her... I loved her and i still do.

But the way she walked out from my office, not looking at anything, I know what she was probably going to do... Hurt herself.

" don't do it Natasha!" I screamed.

I fell once but got up again, the cold air clutching my face, the thick snow under my feet.

By the far end I saw something.

A figure. A beautiful figure of a stalker, friend, half sister.

Her pale skin. Her eyes normally open with sapphire blue orbs now shut with long black eyelashes.

I saw blood and I threw myself down,

Clutching her face screaming for her not to leave me. But I just told her to leave. Some minutes ago.

" Natasha! Don't leave me! I lied I'm sorry!i don't hate you! I Love you just please come back!" cried the Russian nation.

The Belarusian didn't move.

Something wet had fallen on her eyes.

Ivan looked shockingly down at her.

" I'm... Crying..? Tears..." he plucked his hand up and wiped the single tear left from the right eye.

Russia finally grabbed the knife and thrusted it out.

He scooped her up in his large arms and ran back inside leaving a trail of red drops behind.

Belarus's pov:

Did I hear that just now? I must be dreaming. Russia would never say that.

But there is something warm under me.

I feel tired I'm going to sleep...

Russia had picked up the note book and pencil.

He say himself next to the sleeping belarus's bed.

First gazing at the bandages around her thin waist.

Then at her beautiful handwriting that turned into shaky scribbles.

He could still read it but compared to the beginning It was worthless.

'The snow is white... My blood is red...

I'm soaking the snow. Every time I blink the area around me is redder and redder...' he read.

Belarus pov:

It's morning... I failed... I should have dug it into my heart instead.

Should I try again?

I feel warm... And something breathing by my neck...

Suddenly I notice a large hand around me.

The breaths coming from my brother.

He fell asleep here?

I was supposed to die! Now what is he doing.

Normal pov:

Belarus tried wriggling out.

But his grasp became stronger.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

' s-stop... I can't!'

" I can't..."

" can't what?" replied a strong voice.

It was deep yet soft.

I froze.

He wad been awake since when?

" can't what?" his voice became harsher.

Belarus feeling his grip hard.

So hard it hurt. Natalia tried to force herself out from his grasps.

He was strong. Really strong. He was the largest nation after all.

" Can't what?" his voice almost screamed until he said:

" can't what?" in a soft whisper like voice. Her voice couldn't come out.

Yet only winces, only small unfinished words.

Belarus felt the wound hurt.

She felt his touch hurt.

Her heart hurt.

" b-big brother..." she managed to whisper.

Russia seemed to freeze.

" please... Don't call me that."

Belarus hear his words drenched in pain. She hated it.

She felt like crying and screaming.

Why did she have to be so scary to him? To stalk him? To hurt so many people around him.

" Russia?" her voice a bit calmer.

The bigger nation shook his head.

" net. Call me Ivan." his head went closer to her neck.

' what is he doing?' thought Belarus.

Yet her eyes wide in his wanting to be called Ivan.

" I don't understand... Why? You told me to leave." she fought back her years that were ready to fall.

Her cheeks flushed pinkish to her pale skin.

" I lied... I'm sorry! I'm sorry Natasha"

Belarus's eyes widened even more.

' Natasha... Is my real name I've never been called by it before.

A small tear came running down.

" I wish that you can understand. Ivan was only scared at that moment you burst into my office"

' scared?'

" I know you do your best! I know how sweet and lovely you really are! I know your smile... The one I fell in love with knows me more than I do,

She knows me from top to bottom.

Natasha I love you! I mean it!"

His voice quivering. He was grasping her.

Belarus didn't know what to say.

" I... Don't know... I forgot how to smile. How to make friends... Hey Ivan... What is the feeling of being happy?"

Russia gasped.

' she had forgotten what happiness was... I have hurt her so much.'

" I love you..." I said again.

Belarus blushed.

She felt more tears.

" are you lying? I don't know what to believe any more!" her voice winced.

" no I'm not lying." his voice was now warm.

Belarus turned around facing him. Ignoring the pain in her wound.

" I love you." his voice trailed of as their lips touched each other softly and sweet.

Butterflies in the Belarusian's stomach. ' no...way this can't be happening... But if this is a dream I wish it will never end.

Her eyes closed.

Russia felt her relax.

Feeling her accept his kiss.

Her lips were sweet, yet cold.

Almost like Popsicles.

He released the kiss taking a gasp for air. Now he saw something he had forgotten.

Her smile. It was covered in tears.

Her voice now crying, like when she was a child.

He had remembered her happy laughs and emotions all mixed up and painted into her colorful picture.

He blushed a little admiring her russian nation hugged her tightly as she cried:

" I love you to Ivan!"

He smiled back.

-o/O

You can never guess what happened next. not really understand what happened.

Belarus became what she had been long long ago.

A happy kind girl.

This morning after the incident she skipped happily down the stairs down to the kitchen.

It was scary how she changed so fast. Yet a wondrous miracle.

The three Baltics froze as she came into the kitchen.

Latvia nearly choked on his Coffee while Lithuania and Estonia was about to say an excuse to go somewhere else.

" g-good morning miss Belarus! H-how would you like some toast? I-I Made it for you!" he stuttered.

Suddenly letting his eyes widen at her smile.

" sure, Toris! Call me Natasha by the way." as she happily went out of the kitchen, relieved she didn't have to cook. Her wound still hurt.

The three Baltic's rubbed their eyes and their jaws open.

" that as bela- I mean natasha right?" mumbled Estonia.

" y-yes she seems nice all of a sudden!" whispered Latvia.

" oh Natalia..." sighed Lithuania who blushed and sipped up coffee to hide his blush.

Maybe the world wasn't so bad after all.

Ivan came down into the kitchen.

He smiled evilly making the baltics shut up in fear. touch her and you die was the glare in the eyes.

Two hours later he caught Belarus outside belaying in the snow with liechtenstein, Belgium, Hungary, Seychelles, and Ukraine. They were throwing snowballs at each other, liechtenstein and Seychelles seemed amused how cold snow could be. Neither of them had really been close to snow. Ivan smiled.

But not his cruel smile.

his happy one.

o/o

I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm always so embarrassed writing fan fictions,

yet i can't stop. i adore this paring and see belarus as another type of girl. please don't hate me! thank you for reading…

i do have an Oc character (antartica. she's really small yet smart and loves sweets. but she's quiet. too quiet)...but i paired her up with one of my favorite characters. Don't hate me for that! its *cough* France *cough* o/o

i have made a fan fiction of both but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it... I'm afraid that people might hate me...

but anyways thanks for reading. * laughing nervously*


End file.
